


It's Sinister

by TheColor9



Series: Like Father, Like Son [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Author may change things later, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Slave Eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/pseuds/TheColor9
Summary: Tobias is Mr. Sinister.So, Sev has a rough time at the beginning of his summer.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape
Series: Like Father, Like Son [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	It's Sinister

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea suck in my head so now it has been shared.  
> Another shot!!  
> This may or may not develop.

Severus walked slowly into the dilapidated house that his family owned looking everything like that crushed child he was. He looked around the worn and homey looking scene of the living room before closing the door behind him and moving further into the room until he reach the open doorway that lead into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was yet another deceptive scene in progress. Severus’ mother was stirring what smelled like a spaghetti sauce while a pot of water was reaching the fish eye bubble stage.  
“Severus, you seem rather upset is something wrong?” The cold cultured voice cut through the homey scene and forced Severus to look upon the visage of his father. The man was tall, muscular, and at the moment had metallic silver skin with a red diamond shaped chakra on his forehead and solid glowing red eyes. He was dressed rather outlandishly, if you asked Severus, in a form fitting This man had many names but, recently he had been using Nathan Milbury, Tobias Snape, and Mr. Sinister.  
“I-“ Severus began but, stopped and looked away realizing that if he even tried to lie to him his father would simple rip the cause straight from his mind in a very painful manner. “L-lily and me had a fight and are no longer friends. She thinks that I am too enamored with the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord and his pureblood polices”, he said finishing out in an angry huff glaring at the floral wallpaper.  
“Hmm…is that so.” Mr. Sinister said as brought his arms up setting his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers just under his chin with a smug smile beginning to form on his lips.  
Seeing his father move into this position just out the corner of his eye caused Severus to tense which did not go unnoticed by his father.  
“Since Miss Evans is no longer willing to associate with you at the moment how would you like to aid me in a few projects I have going on in the United States?” Mr. Sinister asked his eyes shining bright with greed.  
Severus swallowed thickly and his heart started beating at a staccato rhythm, both hope and fear fought within him at the thought that his father wanted him to come with him.  
Now Severus was under no illusion that his father valued him like his father valued the countless other genetics projects the scientist had on going across the planet. Severus knew his existence was due to his mother trying secure a husband who she could say fathered the child she was already carrying. The child if he believed what his father had told him belonged to Albus Dumbledore, which he did as his father had never lied to him. Sinister had strapped him down to a table to genetically modify him without anesthesia, altered him while he was in utero so that Sinister was indeed a father genetically, and trained him to control the powers that were bestowed on him, but never had Sinister lied to him.  
“Y-you found them?” Severus asked opting to go with the safe route of talking about the Summers and Grey descendants than the more emotional route that often lead to disappointment.  
“I have. I have also found a good deal more.” Sinister gave a wide sharp toothed smile. “I also believe that you are wasted here dealing with these primitive and archaic people. You were designed to better and you are better than them yet they still are unable to see it. If you come with me and still wish to pursue and background in magic there are several very powerful individuals whom can aid you in your pursuits and I will even allow you to look at several of the old magics I have obtained and persevered throughout the years.”  
The temptation was great. Severus had no idea what his father wanted from him but, Sinister wanted it enough that he was willing to give his son some of the knowledge he had horded.  
“But what about Lily?” Severus wanted to slap himself in the face as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth and didn’t even understand where they came from as he wasn’t even thinking about her before he spoke.  
“What about her? She is no longer of any importance. Bearing no ties of loyalty to you nor is she deserving of your own loyalty in any matter”, Sinister frowned as he spoke.  
“But is she not also of the Grey line? I thought you were monitoring them all. Shouldn’t someone stay to AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!“ Severus was interrupted when he felt his father slam into his mental barriers destroying them fully without a thought then rummage painful through all his memories ripping open blocks and reorganizing as he saw fit. Then he felt his father’s often neglected but, powerful magic pour into to him burning away at anything he felt didn’t belong.  
It hurt. It hurt so much, but even as he burned he could still faintly feel that someone was holding him. His father was holding him so, that made it worth the pain.  
He was going to kill Evans and Dumbledore for putting him through this and the Marauders. A random hint of humor floated through him and a single line of thought revealing that Sinister called his murderous underlings Marauders caused Severus to laugh through the rest of the pain.  
Mr. Sinister looked down at his child as Severus’ laughter died down to panting with the occasional chuckle. He stroked his son’s head gaining Severus’ attention, then stared into his eyes and watched as Severus’ eyes closed and breath evened to indicate sleep.  
“Eileen begin packing the valuables in the house. We will be moving to America. I shall have a home set up in New Orleans for you and Severus, as well as the paperwork for his transfer into the academy there.” He commanded as he drew a vail of blood from his son. He could have a clone fully formed and ready in a month to take his child’s place and fulfill the dangerous tasks the fake Lord of Light wanted. Now all he would have to worry about was how to get his son to willing bed Le Diable Blanc and produce the powerful children he had viewed in his simulations.


End file.
